


【漢康盖】Re:咒紋

by alikaz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 惡德暴躁爛口驅魔神父蓋文.李德很衰小地在酒吧被暗算，被惡魔標上了些奇怪東西，他沒有發現，直至在之後的任務中發作，使同事漢克和天使康納得給予他一些幫助。





	【漢康盖】Re:咒紋

**Author's Note:**

> \- 在群聊出來的驅魔神父梗，紀錄可看隨緣居帖子的二樓(已碼名)，在此感謝老千太太的整理  
> \- 肉，驅魔神父與天使梗，神父漢克+天使康納51X神父蓋文，性||癖大爆發注意（？）  
> \- 與現實宗||教無任何關係，純FF

夜幕低垂，城西叢林深處的安全屋內。

火焰在蠟燭上跳躍，橘黃的光映在屋內三人身上。低矮的沙發上擠著三人，而躺在兩人中間的蓋文幾近全裸，漆黑的神父袍往兩側大敞著，只剩下衣袖還勉強套在手腕間，下身的衣物已被他自己脫掉並丟到沙發底下，而潔白的羅馬領卻還緊圈在脖頸上，像條套得過緊的項圈，勒得蓋文呼吸困難，只得仰著頭喘息，放在眼上的手遮去了他大半張臉，晶亮的汗水沿著身體曲線流淌，滑過喉結，滲濕了白布，體內熱度只升不降，燒得他臉頰泛紅，連鼻樑上的疤，都彷彿因為血液活躍的流動，而顯得紅上了幾分。

因不斷張嘴喘息而唇乾舌燥，蓋文只得時不時嚥嚥口水，又舔舔嘴唇，隨呼吸起伏的胸肌飽滿結實，挺立的乳頭正被夾在指間撚動，那手的主人是蓋文背靠著的康納，而他的行為縱然看著是愛撫前戲，但康納的神情和動作都像是在找尋些什麼，只是在摸索著，無關情慾；只見康納的手在蓋文的胸肌上搓揉了一會後，便往下摸至他的下腹處，沒有理會蓋文帶著幾分欲求不滿的悶哼。他在某一點上按壓了幾下後，指尖亮起了柔和的聖光。

只是本質温和的神聖力量，卻讓李德神父慘叫出聲。

隔著皮膚仍可看見聖光在底下流動，而蓋文則感覺下腹像被滾燙的熱水洗刷著，用的還是鋼絲刷子，灼傷的同時撕扯開他的皮肉，裂開的同時又使其熟爛結焦，然後又再度割爛，反復不斷地折磨著，儘管身體並沒有真的受傷，但仍令蓋文痛苦得無法言語，只有最後一絲的理智逼迫著他咬緊牙關，沒把任何求饒的話吐出口腔。

聖光很快便逼出了另一股相斥的力量現出身影，酷刑般的探查亦隨之結束，康納收回手時，蓋文的下腹，肚臍與性器官之間的三角處，多出了個咒紋，正隔著體毛亮著紅光，螢螢流轉著如熔岩般紋路，那是一個像爬滿荊棘的愛心般的圖案，但上方的中間是分開的，左右各自往內彎成一個小圈，形狀恰巧如同它的作用——一個由邪術構起的子宫。

在咒紋現形的同時，它象徵的器官也跟著出現了。

「嘖……都是去踢惡魔場子，為什麼就你一個會踢到長出個逼來啊蓋文？」

夾在蓋文曲起的雙腿之間的漢克語帶嘲笑的說著，手指還往穴口濕漉漉的肉縫來回撥弄了幾下，指甲和甲邊的硬皮刮得蓋文又痛又癢；漢克後又往裏面插進食指和中指、比著手槍似的手勢在抽動，來自初生的異性性器官帶來的陌生快感，讓蓋文下意識想往後縮，但身後的康納正緊抱著他，以致讓他非但沒有逃掉，還像是主動靠向康納懷裏般，而康納望了下漢克，又望了下蓋文，最後拿自己的衣袖印去了蓋文額上的汗水，天使的棕眸一如往常地柔和平靜，與此情此景的情欲氣氛格格不入。

隨著漢克手指的移動，蓋文從鼻間哼出幾聲呻吟，嗚嗚嗯嗯的，比起難受，更似是難耐，聽得漢克挑起了一邊眉。

「康納，幫我把這白痴的嘴捏開。」  
「好的。」

康納點頭應道，並依言以單手夾著蓋文的下顎，稍微用力捏開了他的牙關，而漢克則從陰道裏抽出手指，並一把塞進蓋文口裏；耷拉著眼的蓋文乖順地吸吮了幾下，長著老繭的手指有著硝煙味的味道、點點酒氣、還有蓋文自己陰道的騷味，不怎麼美好的味道讓蓋文像驚醒過來般睜大了眼。

蓋文皺著眉頭瞪向了漢克，但被瞪的漢克卻像是相當滿意這個反應般，勾起一邊唇角笑呵呵地說：

「清醒過來了？」

明明是問句，卻又趕在蓋文回應之前，以食指和中指的指節夾著蓋文的舌頭並拉出嘴巴，令蓋文只能含糊不清地回罵著疑似是「死老頭」之類的話，配以一根筆直的中指。

一旁的康納見著，像感到有趣似的，也跟著把手指插到蓋文嘴裏，四指並排，擠得蓋文覺得唇角都要裂傷。康納的掌心對著蓋文的鼻前，温熱的呼吸噴在他的手心，同時一陣屬於康納的、無法在人間找到的微淡香氣融入在蓋文的呼吸裏；康納的手指往上彎曲了一個指節，恰好便是蓋文敏感的上顎，康納小心翼翼地撓了下，帶來的騷癢使蓋文忍不住踡起腳趾。

只可惜目前情況並非可以讓天使慢慢了解人類構造的時間，只見漢克翻了個白眼，沒好氣地說了句：

「你光餵他吃手指有什麼用啊，康納？」  
「抱歉，一時好奇。李德神父，請你閉上眼。接下來可能會有點痛，請你務必忍耐一下。」

蓋文拿衣袖擦掉嘴邊流出來的口水，也懶得再說任何的話，只是一把扯著康納的領帶，然後按著康納的後腦親了上去，舌頭往裏頭勾著。康納瞠大了眼，長長的睫毛快速眨動了幾下，狀似有點不知該怎麼辦，雙手只是按在蓋文肩上，目光還一直往漢克那邊瞟，看得漢克直嘆氣。

「蓋文你別一副餓鬼似的樣子好嗎？都嚇到人了丟不丟臉啊你。」

聞言，蓋文頭也不回地往後比了根中指，並在咬了幾下康納的下唇後才把人放開，然後吐著舌的嘶了聲，只見他的唇舌殷紅殷紅的，像乾了一大杯辣椒水般。

「真痛啊……剛才那個宣告，小天使不是這個打算嗎？怎麼還會被嚇著？」  
「關於應對這邪術的緊急方法，我理論上明白，但實際行動還是第一次，我還以為必須要先從閉眼開始。不好意思，讓兩位神父見笑了。」  
「話還真多。」

蓋文轉過身，雙膝撐在康納腰旁，並按著康納的肩膀把他往後推，倒在沙發上，兩人鼻尖的距離不超過三指；蓋文定定看著天使總是帶有幾分無辜意味的眼睛，而康納則微微歪頭，看著有點疑惑，微微上翹的唇角總是看著在微笑，卻又欠了幾分温度。

兩人對視著，直至身後的漢克不耐煩地一下拍在蓋文後腦上。

「你們動作快點！我還趕著回家餵狗呢！」  
「抱歉。」  
「在場只有你一個能『快』而已，沒辦法啊老頭。」

聽到這句，漢克又是一巴拍在蓋文後腦上。

「操、痛啊！」  
「那麼嫌棄，信不信我就把你丟在這裡，然後過幾天回來滅了已經轉化完畢的你？」  
「就說是沒想到那惡魔都被爆頭了還能成功下到咒……對、對不起啦。」

蓋文說著說著，氣焰便弱了下去，甚至罕見地道歉了。  
畢竟一切都是他的責任，不管是他的大意，還是這次任務的被逼中斷，抑或是他們幾個神職人員正在做的事……全都是因為他不小心沾到這噁心的淫紋的關係，全都是他的錯，就算他再混蛋也無法否認此事，更別說要是漢克和康納要是真的放他一個人在此自生自滅的話，安全屋內的聖水存量絕不足以驅逐這淫穢的魔力，邪術引致的高漲性慾足以把他逼瘋。

思至及此，蓋文又含含糊糊地多道了聲歉，接著紅著臉撅高臀，把手繞到後方，主動掀開垂到屁股的黑布，然後以兩指拉開女穴，露出紅豔豔又濕漉漉的入口；屁股抬得有多高，蓋文的頭就埋得有多低，只見他伏在康納身上並埋首在自己臂彎裏，但他本人也許不知道，光遮著臉根本不夠，因為他連耳尖都紅透了。

「漢、漢克……麻煩你了……」  
「每次都只有要別人幫忙時，才會好好的叫人名字啊你這混蛋。」

漢克笑罵，同時解下皮帶和褲鏈，掏出粗大的肉棒，自行套弄了幾下後，以姆指扣著蓋文穴口往兩側拉開，最後挺跨，把熱楔一寸寸插進甬道裏。

先不說蓋文前後都是未開發這件事，就是漢克現在頂弄的那處，可是他過來三十多年人生從沒有的部位，還加上淫紋自帶的淫慾魔法，光是走路時的布料的摩擦已經讓他濕透了褲子，更別說現在被填得滿滿的蹂躪著，根本不需要什麼擴張潤滑，自身的騷水已經流個不停，還半點不適疼痛都沒有的，乖順地含吮著外來者，使漢克鼻息都加重了幾分。

隨著抽插，蓋文仰高頭呻吟起來，胸膛緊貼著天使純白的衣袍，乳頭隨後方的力量而上下磨蹭，把康納的襯衫弄皺了不少。康納眨了眨眼，低頭瞅著自己的襯衫好一會兒，然後扶著對方肩，稍微推遠了一點。

蓋文疑惑地歪頭看著康納，而康納立即彎出一抹微笑。

「金屬鈕扣邊緣鋒利，請小心點。」

也不知被操得七葷八素的蓋文到底聽成了什麼，只見他答非所問地說：

「康納也是……拜託你了？」  
「協助你們是我工作的一環。樂意為你服務，蓋文。」

神奇的是，康納聽懂了，明白是蓋文在補充請求的對象，於是學著方才蓋文的動作，按著對方的後腦親了上去，在雙唇緊貼的那刻，康納和蓋文都不約而同地閉上了眼，就這麼輕吻著，過了幾秒後，康納才試探般，帶點遲疑地伸了點舌頭進蓋文嘴裏，然後立即被嘴的主人熱烈歡迎，蓋文近乎是急不及待地抱著康納的脖頸，並以舌頭回應對方，喉結一動一動的，嚥下兩人在嘴裏混和的唾液，又不斷變換角度的親著，直至康納嚐到了一絲血腥味。

康納立即退開，拉出一根銀亮的口水絲，只見滿臉冷汗的蓋文還沒來得及收回舌頭，舌面正冒著白煙，而且舌面像被強酸灼過般，爛糊糊的，不斷滲出血珠，混著口水還往下滴，滴到康納潔白的襯衫上，刺目的紅色緩緩暈開。

「抱歉，會很痛嗎？」  
「廢話，還出血了怎可能不痛。」

康納皺眉還想說些什麼，但被蓋文截去了話頭：

「再親一個？拜託？」

蓋文往後攏的髮絲垂下了幾縷，因冷汗而貼著額前，一如往常的囂張笑容此刻有點虛弱和狼狽。他舔了舔下唇，微微歪著頭說著請求的話，沙啞的聲音壓得近乎是氣音般。

沉默了半晌，康納伸手拭去蓋文唇邊的血絲，眼尾下垂的棕眼似帶著憐憫，只見他的指尖匯集了聖光，然後在空中開始畫起了亮著金光的法陣，而蓋文看著法陣，血色便一點點從臉上退去，手緊握成拳，但仍止不住顫抖。

繁美的法陣很快便完成了，閃著金光飄在半空中，天使給了個眼神予漢克，得到滿臉難以置信的白髮神父的一句髒話回應，然後，他垂眸凝視蓋文，輕聲喚著綠眼神父的名字：

「蓋文。」

蓋文仰首望著他，拳頭握了又放，反覆了幾次後總算做好心理準備，深呼吸一口後，用力閉上眼，張嘴吐舌，睫毛不安地顫著，眉毛糾成一團。

康納左手以姆指頂著蓋文的犬齒，牢牢卡著不讓對方閉上嘴巴，然後移動右手，食指輕輕點蓋文舌面上，把法陣按在上頭。

「我在此給予你祝福。」

一陣烤肉似的焦味傳出。

「嗚啊——！！！」

只見方才的法陣一與舌面接觸時，便立即冒出一陣白煙，方才的傷全都不翼而飛，但如同烙鐵按在皮膚上般，又新添了傷，只見舌面也沿著法陣的邊緣焦黑了一大塊。

劇痛使蓋文下意識就想往下咬，要不是康納的手指在支撐，怕蓋文早把自己的舌頭給一口咬  
斷。

唾液似要幫舌頭降温般，不斷分泌出來，滴答滴答的往下流，粗喘時的温熱氣息亦噴在康納手上，同時，神父因痛楚而流下的淚水亦滑了下來，紅著鼻子一抽一噎的，彷彿真的在哭泣，看著好不可憐。

只是痛楚還沒結束。

在蓋文差不多適應了那灼傷時，漢克打開了一小瓶水，並悉數倒進蓋文的後穴去。

接觸到聖水的皮膚瞬間通紅，更別說比表皮更脆弱的黏膜，蓋文感覺似被倒進了無火自焚的汽油，隨著液體的流動而愈燒愈進去，最後腸道都熱得似要著火，連著整個體內、五臟六腑都要被烤熟。康納緊抱著抖震得無法自控的蓋文，任他咬著自己的襯衫，把他按在自己脖頸處，並在他耳邊輕聲吟誦治療的魔法，儘管是起效了，但帶著神聖力量的治癒術，對此刻的蓋文而言又是另一番折磨。

漢克嘆了口氣，彎下腰，輕輕拍了拍蓋文的後腦勺，道了聲「撐下去」後，又打開了數瓶聖水。

「咕呃、啊——！哈啊、哈啊！」

疼痛又再襲來。

再次、再次。

直至漢克手邊的聖水瓶都空了才停了下來，那時蓋文的腹部已經微微隆起像初懷身孕的女士，，先不說被撐不撐這件事，光是滾燙的聖水在他的腸道流來流去的，小小的動作也讓蓋文感到十分難受。

漢克把其中一個聖水瓶倒著塞進了蓋文的後穴裏，又畫了個小法陣，防止液體流出。

「最痛的都做完了，接下來在等吸收的時間挨幾頓操就好……靠！蓋文你不會是哭了吧！」

漢克看著肩膀一抖一抖的蓋文背影驚訝地說著，康納也一臉憂心地喚了喚蓋文。

「蓋文？蓋文你還好嗎？」

深呼吸了一口後，蓋文才開口回答：

「你說操完就好，那你倒是動腰啊老頭！」

蓋文沒有抬頭，但帶著鼻音的回話不難讓人猜到他現在的表情。

漢克失笑，念及方才對方的努力，姑且讓這混蛋逞一會兒強吧。

水撐著腸道，不知是漢克心理因素還是實際真的如此，他總覺得蓋文的女穴裏變擠了，像水隔著皮肉往這邊擠來；而蓋文則覺得自己像成了個水瓶之類的東西，被放在一巔一巔的馬車裏，使致肚子裏的水不斷盪來盪去，甚至使自己像幻聽般，聽到了哇啦哇啦的水聲，隨著身後男人的抽插而不斷響起。

小穴的快感和後穴的痛苦交織著，讓蓋文呻吟不已，理智線反覆拉扯著，於徹底沉淪的邊緣滑去，一直因疼痛而沒有反應的分身也漸漸抬頭。

蓋文往下摸，握著自己的性器上下套弄，黏稠狀液體不斷往下滴落，偶然隔著布料蹭到康納的褲襠，把康納今晚多災多難的衣物又添上新的污跡與皺折。年老神父的腰依舊有力，每次進出都讓蓋文有種會讓扯出內藏的錯覺，晃動的陰囊拍紅了蓋文的皮膚，遂漸變少的聖水仍舊在腸內晃；不知被漢克的大屌戳到哪點，只見蓋文猛地抬頭，瞠大了眼，張著嘴卻叫不出聲，尿道口噴出一股股的白濁物。

失神的眼睛與康納對視，而當蓋文回過神來時，入目的便是天使一副欲言又止的尷尬模樣，蓋文低頭看了眼，發現自己把他的褲襠蹭得一團糟，濕了一大片，水跡令布料緊貼著凸起處，使天使的生理反應更加明顯。

康納紅著臉坐了起身，讓自己的褲襠遠離了某根一直滴水滴個不停的玩意。

「所以…哈啊……天使也有？」  
「有什麼？嘖，蓋文你別老是往前爬啊！」  
「雞巴……老頭你輕點啊！打椿呢你！」  
「天使不是應該都沒有性徵嗎？」  
「為了融入、理解人類，所以……對理由不感興趣嗎？明白。總之，是的，我有男性生殖器官，而且功能正常，與一般人類無異。」  
「早說啊，那就不用折騰我這把老腰骨……我操！」  
「我操！」  
「請問……有什麼問題嗎？」  
「太大根了吧？！」  
「兇器啊？！」

康納的陰莖在褲子被拉下時便跳了出來，尺寸是三人之冠，蓋文和漢克瞪著那猙獰的肉柱，又望望一副温温和和的樣子、此刻還側著頭不敢看向他們的康納，又再低頭檢視這根爬滿浮凸的筋的大屌，然後又再看著一副疑惑得近乎徬徨的康納，漢蓋二人都只能喃喃地重複低語「兇器啊」之類的感嘆，使康納加倍迷茫。

深呼吸了一口，蓋文像要鼓起勇氣才敢摸上去般，指尖帶著輕微的抖震，剛碰到它時，甚至還忘了要套弄的事，握了一會，蓋文才試探般圈著上下套弄了幾下，康納便驚呼了一聲，帶著有點軟綿綿的鼻音，使蓋文莫名地產生了種成功感，也許是因為天使的初次射精體驗將出自他手，亦也許是單純因為康納的反應相當可愛，連帶著那根巨根也變得沒那麼令人難而接受，而且陽物上沒有難聞的騷味，就算它距離蓋文的鼻尖只有幾毫米，蓋文也只嗅到康納身上那股微淡香氣。

弄著弄著，蓋文抬眸看了眼滿臉通紅的康納，內心突然有股衝動，他想好要天使的精液，好想要，但是也不想讓另一根離開，好想要、好想要、充滿光明力量的精液好想要，好想被温熱的精液填滿，好想要吃到肚子裏……連他自己也搞不懂這些莫名其妙的想法從何而來，只知道這些淫蕩的想法，使蓋文下意識收縮了下陰道口，夾緊了穴道裏另一根陰莖，然後又開始蹂躪自己的分身，略微過份的力度使柱身通紅起來。

蓋文的舌面貼上了康納的柱身，不斷舔舐著碩大的龜頭，偶然還含了進去吸吮，嘴型被拉得又長又奇怪，但本人完全沒有在意這些；康納揪著蓋文的頭髮，也不知該如何是好，而蓋文則像奸計得逞般，笑得囂張，還用一隻手抓著陽物搖晃，輕輕拍打到自己閃著金色咒紋的舌面上，又叼著康納整個睪丸，在嘴裏頂來頂去玩，每當前端有液體流出，都湊過去舔掉，視灼傷於無物。各種手段都使康納的呻吟叫得比自己還大聲。

後來蓋文還自己扶著康納那根巨物，仗著邪術構成的入口怎麼折騰都不會痛，硬把康納的都塞進穴裏，撐得下腹又再隆起了點，又惹得漢克又巴了他幾下，但被填滿的快感佔滿了蓋文全個腦袋，只記得哪根進來時哪根又滑了出去，只記得什麼時候他們兩根都在穴裏，只記得什麼時候要夾緊讓精液都射進最深處去……連漢克和康納他們的分泌物在燒灼著肉徑都沒感覺到，更何況是被巴頭這種小小的痛楚。

待蓋文稍微回過神來時，康納已經被他整得滿臉狼狽，原本精緻的髮型都亂了，紅暈由臉頰泛到耳尖；漢克已經繳過幾發，累到不行，正在扶著腰休息，兼拿著一旁的布料擦乾沙發上的各種液體；而蓋文本人則是臉上和跨下都掛滿黏稠稠的液體，甚至連髮絲都勾著點點白濁，但還是忍不住勾著舌頭舔去唇邊的黏腥；剛剛漲得像初孕亦塌回去了，回復成訓練得結實有致的腹肌，而一切的始作俑者——淫紋，亦消失得七七八八。

「還不夠…想要……」  
「要你媽呢！」

聽到蓋文的淫言浪語，漢克罵著揚手，一下拍在蓋文的屁股上，沒經日曬而特別白晢的臀肉立即紅了一塊。本以為疼痛可以使蓋文稍微清醒點，結果蓋文非但沒有，還回過身來，一把抱著漢克，按著他坐了上去。漢克差點就想一腳踢他下去，但無奈自己的分身已被深深的含著，踢下去還怕折到自己的子孫根。

「漢克…漢克……」

坐上去後，蓋文卻又沒有動，只是低頭看著漢克，唸了幾次對方的名字，卻又什麼都沒說，眉頭皺著，鼻尖通紅通紅的，手緊抓著漢克胸口處的神父袍子，用力過度的手抖著，活像街邊扯著人要錢的癮君子。

漢克突然想起了蓋文小時候的事……一副營養不良的樣子，瘦巴巴的，又矮，卻偏偏凶得要命，一張嘴要麼罵人，要麼就咬人，就是不會好好說話，餓了不說、傷了不說，就是連發燒發都走都走不動路了也不說，害他被一大群修女指著要求檢討；別的老神父都有小徒弟撒嬌和孝順，就他家的這隻小混蛋不但不會說什麼好聽的話，還一天到晚對他比中指。

漢克皺起眉頭，粗聲粗氣地說：

「咒紋已經差不多褪乾淨了，別再擺出這副表情，白痴。」  
「……什麼叫那種表情，混蛋。」  
「你自己知道。喂，還醒著吧？」  
「嗯，當然。」  
「雖然全都是你的責任，還害相撲今晚只能吃狗糧，但還是辛苦了，蓋文。」

漢克說著，並撐起身，拔出了陰莖後，低頭往蓋文的額頭親了一口，康納見狀，也上前跟著親了一下，於是，淫紋那最後一點血紅都褪去了，由邪術構築出來的性器官亦隨之消失，但雙腿之間的精液證明著方才的瘋狂交合並非一場幻覺。

蓋文捂著額頭，很小聲地噥了句「你們也辛苦了，謝謝。」後，便往後倒去，半晌便扯起了呼，睡得不省人事。

而漢克則看著周遭的狼藉，和三人又髒又皺的衣服，差點就想拔槍射死蓋文這個混蛋。

＜完＞


End file.
